la venganza
by skurali
Summary: que pasa si natsume traiciona a mikan que problemas desencadena esto y si llegara un nuevo alumno -hola soy eriol- -ni siquiera te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima- -quien es yuka y porque tanto miedo asia ella- -asi que tiene una hija creo saber quien es- no se aser summary es mi primera ves pero denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

**aclaración: los personaje no me pertenecen**

mikan :hola - ablando

mikan"hola"- pensando

 _mikan : es sorpresa_

 **prologo**

 **mikan pop**

* * *

hola soy miakan sakura tengo 12 años tengo el alice de la anulación y el sec aunque solo hotaru sabe eso beran yo soy la típica nerd de la escuela aunque solo es una fachada y se dirán porque soy así

 **flashback**

¿?: mikan prométeme que nunca mostraras que tienes el alice del sec

mikan: porque mama

yuka : hay personas malas que buscan el alice del sec para su beneficio yo no quiero que caigas en manos de esas persona

mikan: si mama te lo prometo

 **fin flashback**

se preguntaran entonces porque te disfrazas de nerd bueno es que yo tengo un gran parecido a mi madre y ella tenia el alice del sec y no quiero que sospechen nada tal ves se pregunten y tu mama , bueno se fue a una organización para que para ser una espía y vigilar que nadie sospeche que tuvo una hija con el poder del sec aunque bueno en total somos tres aunque rei-nichan es adoptado nosotros lo consideramos de la familia y si ustedes se pregunta quienes son mis familiares y si tienen alice les diré esta :

rei-onichan: alice de la muerte

yoichi: alice invocación de espiritus

yuka:alice sec y tele transportación

y yo mikan:alice sec y anulación

y si alguien se pregunta que es sec es robar copiar y borrar aunque nadie lo sepa claro aceptó hotaru como lo sabe fácil es mi mejor amiga yo se lo conté aunque hoy se lo contare a mi novio natsume aun no puedo creer que natsume sea mi novio lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer

 **flashback**

natsume: mikan quiero hablarte en un lugar privado

mikan: si que pasa

natsume: quieres ser mi novia

mikan : acepto si quiero ser tu novia

natsume: toma este anillo así sabrán que eres mía

 **fin flashback**

fue el mejor día de mi vida se me ase tarde para mi cita con natsume mejor me voy corriendo -sale corriendo asía el árbol de cerezo cuando be la silueta de natsume- e-ese es n-natsume-e b-besnados-se con l-luna , mejor me voy yo sobro aquí -se le cae el anillo que le dio natsume

 **fin pop mikan**

mikan: porque? me traicionaste natsume yo te amaba tanto , me ilusionaste y ahora me rompiste el corazón - viendo su mano - el anillo no esta bueno para que lo quería esta mejor así

 _¿?: quieres vengarte verdad y te ayudare a vengarte_

mikan :quien eres

 _¿? : yo soy tu y tu eres yo , por así decirlo tu otra personalidad, pero eso no importa , lo importante es que tu quieres venganza y yo te ayudare a tener venganza aceptas }_

mikan: acepto, pero como te llamo con eso que tu eres yo te llamo mikan

 _dark mikan : llámame dark_

mikan : bueno entonces como empieza la venganza

* * *

 **hola les gusto esta es mi primera historia,si ben un error háganmelo saber tratare de actualizar seguido sábado o domingo abra un capitulo tal ves uno que otro día entre semana por la escuela bueno adiós**


	2. Chapter 2

aclaración: **los personaje no me pertenecen**

mikan :hola - ablando

mikan"hola"- pensando

 _dark mikan : hola_

* * *

 **capitulo anterior**

 _¿? : yo soy tu y tu eres yo , por así decirlo tu otra personalidad, pero eso no importa , lo importante es que tu quieres venganza y yo te ayudare a tener venganza aceptas }_

mikan: acepto, pero como te llamo con eso que tu eres yo te llamo mikan

 _dark mikan : llámame dark_

mikan : bueno entonces como empieza la venganza

 **capitulo 1**

 _dark mikan: para en pesar hay que cambiar nuestro estilo de vestir y de actuar ya no seremos la misma niña infantil desde hoy murió la mikan tierna y renació la nueva mikan as_ _entendido_ -dijo con una vos maligna

mikan: si he entendido ya no mas ingenuidad- dijo con una vos hueca y ojos sin vida

 _dark mikan : tanvien tenemos que entrenar con nuestro alice y empezar a estudiar seremos la mejor en todo belleza, fuerza, inteligencia , agilidad, elegancia y tenemos que ser problemática-_

mikan:vallamos a central town a comprar la ropa

 **natsume pop**

mi nombre es natsume hyuga y soy el típico chico popular mi alice es el del fuego mi mejor amigo es ruka y tengo una novia se llama mikan sakura y es la mas nerd de toda la escuela, es torpe, débil y demasiado inocente pero como es mi novia? fácil ice una apuesta para saber que tan bueno soy conquistando

 **flashback**

se ve un prado donde hay 4 siluetas de chicos sentados platicando, natsume, ruka, koko y mochiage

mochiage: hei, natsume apuesto que no puedes conquistar y andar de novio por mas de 6 meses-dijo con una voz socarrona

natsume: claro que puedo, quien será la persona luna?- dijo con una vos un poco lujuriosa

mochiage: que sea sakura-nerd- dijo con un tono bromista, apunto de estallar en risa por ver la expresión de natsume

natsume: que pasa si lo logro-dijo con el seño fruncido y con los brazos cresados

mochiage: te invitare el almuerzo que tu quieras por una semana, pero si pierdes tu me lo invitaras a mi-dijo con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro

ruka: no es por ser aguafiestas pero me niego que hagan una apuesta en la que se vea involucrada mikan-dijo demasiado serio

koko:por que te gusta-dijo con una sonrisa burlista

ruka: se que as leído mi mente asi que sabes la verdadera razón por la cual no quiero que involucren a mikan en esto-dijo con un seño fruncido

koko: lose, lose solo bromeaba aun no puedo creer lo que leí en tu mente aquel día-dijo esto ultimo serio casa rara en el

ruka: ni yo cuando lo escuche- susurro por lo baja solo koko lo escucho

natsume: de que hablan- dijo un poco curioso

ruka: nada, pero quiero que no le hagan nada a mikan si le llegan a ser algo aténganse a las consecuencias- dijo y luego se marcho

 **fin flashback**

nunca antedí que quiso decir con eso pero yo seguí con la apuesta ahorita la estoy esperando pero como siempre tarda mucho decidí esperar con la compañía de luna

 **3 horas después**

luna ya se fue pero mikan no llega mejor la voy a buscar no quiero contratiempos en la apuesta, si debe ser eso pero porque me duele el pecho

natsume:e-esto es de mikan-recogiendo el anillo que el le dio-eso significa que si vino la voy a buscar en su habitación-fue corriendo asía la habitación de mikan- no esta mejor hablo con ella mañana

* * *

 **nota del autor: aquí el segundo cap espero que allá mejorado un poco natsyxmiikan y isa-chan1114 me encantan sus historias y espero que las actualicen gracias por su consejo y espero haber mejorado anqué sea un poco me despido**

 **ADIOOOOOS**


	3. Chapter 3

aclaración: **los personaje no me pertenecen**

mikan :hola - ablando

mikan"hola"- pensando

 _dark mikan : hola_

* * *

 **capitulo anterior**

luna ya se fue pero mikan no llega mejor la voy a buscar no quiero contratiempos en la apuesta, si debe ser eso pero porque me duele el pecho

natsume:e-esto es de mikan-recogiendo el anillo que el le dio-eso significa que si vino la voy a buscar en su habitación-fue corriendo asía la habitación de mikan- no esta mejor hablo con ella mañana

 **capitulo 2**

 **mikan pop**

ya e terminado de a ser todas mis compras, toda mi ropa es de tonalidades obscuros y ahorita me dirijo a mi habitación después de lo que me a pasado no confiare en nada solo en hotaru, rei-onichan, yoichi, oka-san y ruka-pyon

RIN***RIN***(N.A mi calidad de sonido )

mikan:-contestando-bueno

¿?:hola mi querida sakura - dijo juguetón

mikan:que quieres esp (N.A no me se su nombre )- dijo con un tono frio

esp: nada solo quería decirte que te quiero en habilidad peligrosa-dijo feliz - y no me puedes negar después de todo tienes la anulación alice y sec-dijo con un tono mas feliz que el anterior

mikan: como- no pudo terminar porque la interrumpieron

esp: tengo contactos además de cierto parecido a yuka y tener el mismo alice de "esa" persona-dijo un poca mas serio

mikan: pues yo me nie-

 _dark mikan: espera esto nos puede beneficiar así nos haremos mas poderosas y podemos vengarnos de natsume y "esa" persona así que acepta esta oferta- dijo calculadora mente_

mikan:sabes que esp acepto tu oferta pero con 1 condición

esp: cual es ?

mikan: que la mayor parte de las misiones sean relacionadas con "esa" persona-dijo con voz tétrica

esp:segura esa son misiones altamente difíciles

mikan: segura y para que este mas seguro entrenara durante un mes con rei

esp:esta bien, pero te digo que enfrente de los demás le digas persona nadie mas que tu y tu hermano saben sobre el nombre de rei

mikan: hai, hai mañana enpiesa el entrenamiento no

esp: si, será en l bosque norte a las 12 empunto no llegues tarde

mikan : esta bien- cuelga el teléfono y se acuesta en su cama- mañana será el día en el que conozcan a la nueva mikan, el dia que mi venganza comience y natsume junto con "esa" persona - dijo con una sonrisa sicópata

* * *

 **hola a todos les gusto el cap espero que si lo siento por lo corto que esta pero esque me an castigado y tengo que pedir la computadora para a ser mi tarea como flash y así subir un capitulo el viernes en compensación de no haberlo subido el sábado pasado también subiré otra historia bueno 2 historias uno por un reto que me pusieron en la escuela será como gakuen alice pero con los nombres de mis compañeros espero y lo lean y el otro será un crossover entre gakuen alice y card captor no se preocupen será dentro de 2 o tres meses cuando acabe esta historia o porlo menos a la mitas bueno sin mas que decir**

 **ADIOS**


	4. Chapter 4

**perdón este es el cap que iba a poner en la mañana pero como mi papa me andaba diciendo que arreglara mi cuarto puse una carpeta que se llamaba sakura y mikan y por eso en el cap 4 apareció solo el hola puesto que como cuando lo escribi no estaba tan segura de ponerlo lo borre y solo puse un hola y cuando revise los mensajes me apareció una de mala y que quería el siguiente cap ese era de** Isa-chan1114  **y por eso te quiero poner un disculpa de mi parte por mi equibocasion porque me imagino yo leyendo una hisoria me emocione de fin pongo el siguiente cap y solo es un hola juro que me arrancaría los pelos asi que pongo este cap y elimino el otro**

* * *

aclaración: **los personaje no me pertenecen**

mikan :hola - ablando

mikan"hola"- pensando

 _dark mikan : hola_

* * *

 **capitulo anterior**

esp:esta bien, pero te digo que enfrente de los demás le digas persona nadie mas que tu y tu hermano saben sobre el nombre de rei

mikan: hai, hai mañana enpiesa el entrenamiento no

esp: si, será en l bosque norte a las 12 empunto no llegues tarde

mikan : esta bien- cuelga el teléfono y se acuesta en su cama- mañana será el día en el que conozcan a la nueva mikan, el dia que mi venganza comience y natsume junto con "esa" persona - dijo con una sonrisa sicópata

 **capitulo 3**

 **ruka pop**

 **2 días después de la apuesta**

mi nombre es ruka nogi soy el mejor amigo de natsume y mi mejor amiga es mikan y la segunda persona mas popular de la escuela, pero a mi ya me gusta una persona hotaru imai, si la reina del hielo ¿Cómo es que me empezó a gustar?, pues ni yo tengo idea creo que cuando me acerque a mikan, también me acerque a hotaru y con ello vi porque es así y poco a poco me empezó a enamorar aunque me sigue preocupando mikan ¿razón? pues natsume empezó a salir con ella por una apuesta aunque le dije que no se involucrara con ella, mikan ya a sufrido mucho y aun así tiene una enorme sonrisa en su cara, si llegara a desmoronarse y perdiera su sonrisa no la podría ver a la cara por eso e decidido contárselo a hotaru, ahorita me dirijo a su laboratorio

TOC***TOC***

hotaru:-abriendo la puerta-que quieres nogi-con su típica expresión seria

ruka:-te tengo que decir algo sobre mikan-dijo nervioso

hotaru:que es ?-dijo con un tono preocupado

ruka:natsume a echo una apuesta donde enamorara a mikan y luego después del tiempo acordado terminara con ella yo no quiero que mikan salga lastimada suficiente tiene con "esa" persona para que también natsume la haga sufrir-dijo en un tono entre serio y triste

hotaru:ese estúpido de hyuga juro que si mikan llega a derramar una lagrima le are decir estar en el infierno-dijo con una voz de ultratumba

ruka:p-pero que aremos c-con mikan

hotaru:nesecito que te acerques a ella y cuando sea el día que hyuga rompa con ella estemos allí para amortiguar el golpe-dijo de una forma estratégica

ruka:esa bien

hotaru:gracias nogi

ruka:no me lo agradezcas después de todo lo hago por mikan -dijo con una enorme sonrisa-bueno adiós imai

hotaru:adiós nogi

 **fin pop ruka**

actualidad sueño de mikan

se veía un hermoso jardín donde jugaba una niña de 7 años, ella tenia una enorme sonrisa en su rostro cuando empezó a escuchar gritos de horror, la niña espantada va rápido asía donde escucho el grito donde lo que vio la dejo en un estado de shock

niña:t-tía q-quien te i-izo e-eso- dijo la pequeña niña llorando

tia:m-mikan escapa de a-aquí l-llévate a tu hermanito al p-pueblo mas cercano- dijo al borde de la muerte

niña mikan: s-si - fue corriendo asía un cuarto donde se encontraba un bebe, lo toma en brazos y sale corriendo de la casa, cuando sale un poco mas arriba se encuentra un camino llena de personas muertas, ella horrorizada empieza a correr mas rápido cuando ve a un hombre de aproximación a 34 años matando a una mujer- o-oto-san que estas asiendo

papa de mikan:estoy viendo el verdadero potencial del alice de la anulación

niña mikan: a-aque te refieres con eso- dijo llorando mas fuerte que antes

papa de mikan: sabes no solo puedes anular alice, si no también el tiempo, la temperatura, la vida, sentimiento y cualquier otra cosa como el flujo del agua, o de la sangre, y yo solo estaba probando el funcionamiento, sabes no te lo puedo a ser a ti puesto que tu anulación y mi anulación se contrarrestarían aunque con el tiempo tu lograras a ser lo que yo hago con la anulación-dijo/explico con una sonrisa diabólica

fin del sueño de mikan 

mikan:-despertando- tenias razón oto-san el verdadero poder de la anulación es fantástico y me ayudar a vengarme de natsume y por que no también de los que se burlaron de mi

 _dark mikan: así es nos vengaremos de todos los que se burlaron de nosotras aunque es una lastima que nadie aparte de nosotras conozca el potencial de la anulación_

mikan- no lo creo así será sorpresa para todos aunque creo que hoy revelaremos ese potencial no crees?

 _dark mikan: si y creo saber con quien lo utilizaremos primero, con la que mas nos molesta, la mas zorra, luna-_ dijo con un ton de voz diabólico digno de un demonio de sangre pura- _aunque cualquier escusa lo utilizaremos en frente de todo el solón como que nos insulte o moleste a hotaru_

mikan: si ya no veo las ganas de ir a la escuela

* * *

 **hoooooola les gusto ya se dije el viernes iba a subir el cap pues tal ves suba también hoy en la noche y mañana y así todos los días o la mayoría de veces es decir en la mañana y en la noche diario si después de todo como me arrebataron mi cel tengo tanta hora libre en la computadora solo que en la tarde no subo puesto a que voy a la escuela bueno sin mas que decir**

 **AAAADDDDIIIIIIIOOOOOSSSSS**


	5. Chapter 5

**lo siento lean el cap anterior en letras negras lo dice**

* * *

aclaración: **los personaje no me pertenecen**

mikan :hola - ablando

mikan"hola"- pensando

 _dark mikan : hola_

* * *

 **cap anterior**

mikan:-despertando- tenias razón oto-san el verdadero poder de la anulación es fantástico y me ayudar a vengarme de natsume y por que no también de los que se burlaron de mi

 _dark mikan: así es nos vengaremos de todos los que se burlaron de nosotras aunque es una lastima que nadie aparte de nosotras conozca el potencial de la anulación_

mikan- no lo creo así será sorpresa para todos aunque creo que hoy revelaremos ese potencial no crees?

 _dark mikan: si y creo saber con quien lo utilizaremos primero, con la que mas nos molesta, la mas zorra, luna-_ dijo con un ton de voz diabólico digno de un demonio de sangre pura- _aunque cualquier escusa lo utilizaremos en frente de todo el solón como que nos insulte o moleste a hotaru_

mikan: si ya no veo las ganas de ir a la escuela

 **cap actual**

 **Mikan pop**

a pasado un mes exacto desde que en pese a entrenar con rei-onichan y no e podido ir a la escuela, tal ves se pregunten ¿porque? pues verán, los entrenamientos de rei-onichan son extremadamente agotadores, empezando una rutina de 100 vueltas a toda la escuela luego 200 sentadillas, seguidas de otras 200 lagartijas y para acabarla con pesas en mis piernas y muñecas, pero lo bueno es que me e acostumbrado a ese calentamiento, si escucharon bien calentamiento ahh de solo pensarlo me da escalofrió pero bueno les contare algo anormal que me paso

 **flashback**

persona/rei: vamos mikan eso es todo lo que puedes hacer es que acaso no quieres vengarte de esa persona-dijo persona/rei con un tono demasiado serio

mikan: yo quiero vengarme, de esa persona- se en peso a agrietar el suelo- y de los que me hicieron sufrir-de repente el suelo se abrió los arboles se rompieron todo colapso- q-que-e a-a p-pasad-do- dijo con la voz temblando

persona/rei: has copiado o robado un alice? - pregunto pensativo

mikan: no no e copiado u robado ningún alice - dijo dudosa

persona/rei: mm, tiene otro alice, se llama derrumbe creo que adivinas que ase no-dijo con una sonrisa

mikan:por como suena no creo que aga campos de rosas-dijo burlona- pro y porque la sonrisa?

persona/rei: te iba a desir que copiaras/robaras un alice peligroso para una cuartada, porque seria extraño que un poder en el que solo anulas alice te conviertas en una estrella especial y estés en habilidad peligrosa no crees

mikan: tienes razón-dijo un poco nerviosa cosa que rei noto pero no le dio importancia

 _dark mikan: si solo anula alice-dice sarcástica_ (N.A solo mikan puede escuchar a dark mikan )

persona/rei: bueno es todo por hoy te puedes ir a descansar

mikan: haiiii

 **fin flashback**

después de eso no a pasado nada relevante en mi entrenamiento ha mañana enpiesan las clases como estrella especial no puedo aguantarme las ganas de ver la reacción que tendrán al saber de mi nuevo alice el derrumbe

 **fin mikan pop**

 **natsume pop**

hhh mikan no a venido durante este mes a la escuela y cada ves que voy a verla en su cuarto no esta y ni preguntarle a imai porque siempre que pregunto por mikan me mira con odio, tks ni que me importara tanto, entonces por que me preocupo de seguro viene mañana

 **fin natsume pop**

 **mikan pop**

a la mañana siguiente 

faltan 5 minutos para que entremos al salón yo ya estoy preparada tengo mi uniforme "arreglado" para ir a la escuela (N.A gomene no se poner estilo de ropa, lo dejo a su imaginación, solo imaginen el uniforme de secundaria mas desordenado dejando poco a la imaginación de los pervertidos) aunque me tele transportare cuando toquen es decir ahora

mikan:-llegando a la puerta del salón y luego abriéndola-

* * *

 **si lose soy mala les gusto antes de que alguien pregunte el derrumbe lo saque de Charlotte, porque ua sirve de cuartada y dos me ayudara a ponerle algo que no dire pero será entre los caps futuros mañana tratare de subi caps y el domingo también y 3,2, ... 1**

 **AAAADDDDIIIIIIIOOOOOSSSSS**


	6. Chapter 6

**lo siento lean el cap anterior en letras negras lo dice**

* * *

aclaración: **los personaje no me pertenecen**

mikan :hola - ablando

mikan"hola"- pensando

 _dark mikan : hola_

* * *

 **cap anterior**

a la mañana siguiente 

faltan 5 minutos para que entremos al salón yo ya estoy preparada tengo mi uniforme "arreglado" para ir a la escuela (N.A gomene no se poner estilo de ropa, lo dejo a su imaginación, solo imaginen el uniforme de secundaria mas desordenado dejando poco a la imaginación de los pervertidos) aunque me tele transportare cuando toquen es decir ahora

mikan:-llegando a la puerta del salón y luego abriéndola-

 **casquillo 6**

mikan:"como pensé al momento de entrar todas las miradas se posaron en mi"-pensó mikan con una sonrisa traviesa

sumiré: quien eres tu?-pregunto con duda

mikan: mmm sumiré-chan tanto tiempo en la misma clase y no me reconoces

hotaru: m-mikan e-eres t-tu- ante lo que dijo todos se quedaron sorprendidos- maldición para que aiga mostrado su verdadera imagen hyuga le a de aver roto el corazón maldición ahora sufrirá la furia del baka-gum 90000000000\- sacando un arma y apuntando Asia natsume - ahora si te matare-

mikan: hota-chan ya déjalo mejor vamos a platicar de esto después

hotaru: tsk bien pero quiero respuestas

narumi:las respuestas las dirán después ahora siéntense en sus lugares-nadie le hiso caso- utilizare mi alice en ustedes si no me asen caso- todos corrieron a sus lugares- bueno ahora les presentare a un nuevo alumno pasa por favor-paso un chico tenia el pelo azul marino y ojos como zafiros tenia un aura elegante y poderoso

¿?: mucho gusto mi nombre es eriol (si hay fans de card captor sakura sabran quien es eriol si no les dejo un url al final de el fic)

narumi: bueno alguna pregunta - casi todas las mujeres alzaron la mano- si sumiré

sumiré: tienes novia?

Eriol: no

narumi: otra cosa que no este relacionado con el noviazgo, antes de la respuesta tu compañera será mikan ahora si alguien tiene una pregunta -todas bajaron la mano pero una la alzo-si mikan-chan

mikan: tengo cuatro preguntas ¿Cuál es tu alice?¿que rango de estrellas eres?¿en que capacidad estas? y ¿Por qué no dijiste tu apellido?

eriol: mi alice es el de la magia, soy estrella especial, capacidad peligrosa y no dije m apellido porque quiero que me digan por mi nombre-s-su alice se lo tengo que advertir\- mikan-chan te puedo decir así

mikan:claro si yo te puedo decir eriol-kun

eriol: claro, pero cuidado con tu alice es peligroso - todos lo miraron con cara de ¿que pedos?- mejor dicho tus al- lo interrumpieron

mikan: lo se los iba a visar hoy

eriol:no lo saben?

mikan:nop les iba aser saber de ello hoy

eriol:bueno me bajare para que lo digas?

mikan:hai - se paro y se dirigió al frente cuando se cruzo alado de eriol

eriol: también ten cuidado con esa doble personalidad-susurro

mikan:- dejo de caminar - c-como lo sabes ?

eriol: mi alice es el de la magia puedo saber muchas cosas ocultas que ni un lector de mentes puede ver

mikan: no se lo digas a nadie

eriol: claro pero a cambio tendremos una cita

mikan: cuando y donde

eriol: cuando el sábado a las 9 a.m y donde no se soy nuevo

Mikan: hai

narumi: mikan que tanto hablan, no tienes un anuncio que hacer ?

mikan: h-hai -en peso a caminar de nuevo - bueno lo que les quería contar es que en realidad tengo 2 alices, tengo el alice de la anulación y

hotaru: revelara el sec ?, no si ase eso ella 

eriol:dos yo le vi 3 bueno 6 si contamos al sec como borrar copiar robar e insartar 

mikan:el derrumbe desde ahora soy capacidad peligrosa y estrella especial y si antes que lo digan te lo diré después en el receso hota-chan y a ti también eriol-kun

eriol y hotaru : esta bien

narumi: bueno ahora vamos a iniciar las clases

el salón entero: haiiii

* * *

 **la imagen solo pongan eriol hirawisawua,** **bueno como se abran dado cuenta cambie a alex por eriol espero y les aiga gustado al prinsipio iba a poner a shaoran li pero no lo quería lejos de sakura y no, no entraran ellos a gakuen alice pero quien dice que tomoyo no o mejor que los vean fuera de la academia si se preguntan y sakura y shaoran no están en G.A como eriol si bueno solo diré que estará en un flashback de eriol sin mas que decir**

 **AAAADDDDIIIIIIIOOOOOSSSSS**


	7. Chapter 7

**hola a todos esto no es un capitulo pero sin enbargo pido que lean asta el final**

 **primero que nada mañana o pasado subiré un capitulo y me disculpo no poder aver subido en semanas pero me estaba preparando para un examen y en vacaciones sali con mi familia**

 **segundo en face cree una pagina para que me dieran ideas de como seguir mi historia el link . ?id=100010947648983 espero y se unan tanbien abisare cuando subiré un nuevo cap y creare videos para una cuenta de YouTube me pueden enviar videos o imágenes con canciones para que cree un video y asi yo lo suba a mi cuenta de YouTube , en face les dare el link del canal porque aun lo creare gracias por los que leyeron al final pongan sus nombres o apodos en el video que subi en face para aser un cap especial una historia especial que subiere el domingo y para aqueyos que lo leyeron después del domingo déjenme comentarios en face para hacer historias especiales con sus personajes favoritos**


	8. Chapter 8

**lo siento lean el cap anterior en letras negras lo dice**

* * *

 **cap anterior**

eriol:dos yo le vi 3 bueno 6 si contamos al sec como borrar copiar robar e insartar 

mikan:el derrumbe desde ahora soy capacidad peligrosa y estrella especial y si antes que lo digan te lo diré después en el receso hota-chan y a ti también eriol-kun

eriol y hotaru : esta bien

narumi: bueno ahora vamos a iniciar las clases

el salón entero: haiiii

 **capitulo 7**

 **Natsume pop**

hoy me levante a las 7:20 tsk faltan 40 minutos para que empiece la escuela me voy a arreglar

20 minutos después 

ya me e terminado de arreglar y me dirijo al salón tsk e escuchado rumores de que un nuevo alumno a entrado a la escuela y tiene nuestra edad solo espero que no se meta conmigo o lo carbonizare, tan metido estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que avía llegado a mi lugar faltan 5 minutos para que toquen que problemático

en una dimensión paralela ninja 

shikamaru: achuuuuuu

ino: estas bien no te valla a dar un resfriado

shikamaru:estoy bien- "tsk alguien me esta copeando que problemático"-

volviendo con natsume 

ya tocaron y todavía no a llegado mikan que raro ella siempre logra llegar a tiempo bueno que mas da, ha entrado una nueva alumna creo yo, nunca la e visto, claro que yo nunca me fijo quienes están en la escuela mas sin embargo no podía ignorar a alguien tan herm- deja de pensar estupideces natsume.

sumiré: quien eres tu- "escuche preguntar a permi"

mikan: mmm sumiré-chan tanto tiempo en la misma clase y no me reconoces- "ella estaba en nuestra clase no me acuerdo"

hotaru: m-mikan e-eres t-tu?-"QUEE ella es mikan no lo puedo creer se ve hermosa" 

mikan : hota-chan ya déjalo mejor vamos a platicar de esto después- "como que después porque no ahora, ya cálmate natsume fácil después las sigues y ya esta" 

hotaru: tks eta bien pero quiero respuestas- si tanbien las quiero yo

narumi:las respuestas las dirán después ahora siéntense en sus lugares-tsk porque viene ahora-utilizare mi alice en ustedes si no me asen caso- todos corrieron a sus lugares después de todo nadie quiere qe el gay-sensei utilice su alice en ellos- bueno ahora les presentare a un nuevo alumno pasa por favor-paso un chico tenia el pelo azul marino y ojos como zafiros tenia un aura elegante y poderoso

¿?: mucho gusto mi nombre es eriol - tsk no se pero algo en el me irrita tal ves su pose elegante o su asentó ingles

narumi: bueno alguna pregunta - casi todas las mujeres alzaron la mano típico todas son unas zorras- si sumiré

sumiré: tienes novia?-como dige unas zorras

Eriol: no-tsk y el que le ase caso

narumi: otra cosa que no este relacionado con el noviazgo, antes de la respuesta tu compañera será mikan ahora si alguien tiene una pregunta-tsk porque mikan-... -todas bajaron la mano pero una la alzo-si mikan-chan

mikan: tengo cuatro preguntas ¿Cuál es tu alice?¿que rango de estrellas eres?¿en que capacidad estas? y ¿Por qué no dijiste tu apellido?-mmm me alegra que ella no preguntara preguns como las otras chicas pero porque me alegra

eriol: mi alice es el de la magia, soy estrella especial, capacidad peligrosa y no dije m apellido porque quiero que me digan por mi nombre-guau otro habilidad peligrosa - mikan-chan te puedo decir así- no, no le puedes decir así

mikan:claro si yo te puedo decir eriol-kun- tsk pero porque me molesta

eriol: claro, pero cuidado con tu alice es peligroso - de que esta hablando - mejor dicho tus al- lo interrumpió mikan pero ¿porque?

mikan: lo se los iba a visar hoy-que de que hablan, no entiendo ¿Por qué el si sabe y yo no?

eriol:no lo saben?- obvio que no lo sabemos

mikan:nop les iba a ser saber de ello hoy- que estas ocultando lunares

eriol:bueno me bajare para que lo digas?- deja de hablar con ella

mikan:hai - se paro y se dirigió al frente cuando se cruzo alado de eriol no me dio buena espina porque iso eso acaso ella le g-gusta? y porque me a de importar le susurro algo ella parece sorprendida pero no alcanzo a escuchar lo que dice

narumi: mikan que tanto hablan, no tienes un anuncio que hacer ?- por fin gay-sensei ase algo bueno

mikan: h-hai -por que esta nerviosa? - bueno lo que les quería contar es que en realidad tengo 2 alices, tengo el alice de la anulación y-porque imai esta nerviosa y el chico nuevo confundido?-el derrumbe desde ahora soy capacidad peligrosa y estrella especial y si antes que lo digan te lo diré después en el receso hota-chan y a ti también eriol-kun-quee ella estará en habilidad peligrosa y porque solo se lo dirá a ellos dos y yo que soy su novio

eriol y hotaru : esta bien- todo esto me moles

narumi: bueno ahora vamos a iniciar las clases-espero que las clases terminen rápido

el salón entero: haiiii- tsk me vengare de ti itachi a no esas son las líneas del emo vengador

* * *

 **hola si ya se tarde un monton culpen a mi pc por descomponerse que les parecio el cap les gusto? dejen su review plis no olvide seguirme en face como gakuen alice link: . ?id=100010947648983 &fref=ts adiós **


	9. Chapter 9

**www. Facebook groups / 263803807291313 /? fref = ts**

 **hola este es el link del grupo de Facebook lo puce separado para que se pueda ver porque fanfiction no acepta eso si solo les sale groups/...etc sonlo ponle**

 **w w w Facebook groups/... etc si no te sale nada ves a tu face y ponle gakuen alice y fanfics y te aparesera un grupo serrado le pones unir al grupo y yo estas unido ahora adiós y gracias por leer esto**


End file.
